Lightning Demons (episode 2)
by Icequeenofthebay
Summary: The Extreme Ghostbusters take on lightning demons, but Kylie gets caught up in the mess. (Rewritten - now in story format)


The rain was falling heavy at the break of dawn when the Ecto 1 was racing on the roads with Kylie driving and Eduardo half asleep in the passenger seat, leaning on his hand, too tired to care, "Half an hour before the end of our graveyard shift and we get called out at stupid O'clock in the morning in a thunderstorm"

Kylie, focused on the road, "Urgh, your whining!" Eduardo just glanced across, too tired to argue.  
A bolt of lightning suddenly hit the ground right in front of the car, they both screamed as the Ecto 1 swerved, skidding across the wet road and screeching to a stop.

Kylie took a breath, "That was too close!" A flying creature swiftly swooped down over the windscreen.  
Eduardo snapped out of his sleepy state, looking up through the windscreen to the night sky "What was that?"

Kylie got out of the Ecto 1, taking aim. Eduardo stumbled out and ran round to the back to open the back door, reaching for his proton pack. They looked up at the creatures shooting lightning bolts all over the road, Kylie dodged and fired her proton gun aggressively, missing them with every shot.  
Eduardo emerged from behind the Ecto 1 with his face shielded, blasting randomly at the sky unable to see clearly as the blinding lights were flashing all around him.

Eduardo looked directly above him at one of the ghosts hovering over his head, he screamed and jumped out of the way just in time as a colossal bolt of lightning hit the ground where he stood. Sitting with his back against the car where he shielded himself, he panted frantically, the ghost was out of his sight. Eduardo closed his eyes, letting out a sigh of relief as he had a moment to regroup his thoughts. Suddenly his eyes shot open as he heard Kylie's screams.

Eduardo gasped, "huh?", he peered over the bonnet of the car to see Kylie engulfed in lightning with sparks flying from her body. Kylie's fingers went limp, dropping her weapon to the ground, her knees weakened and her body began to give way as she landed on her knees with her chin thrown back.  
Eduardo helplessly reached over the bonnet of the car, "Kylie!"

Eduardo loaded a cartridge into his proton thrower, twisting it into the back in a blind panic. He took his aim and blasted the ghost, holding it for as long as he could, but one beam was too weak to hold it alone, it wriggled free, soaring upwards to join the others as they fly out of the street towards he next block. Kylie collapsed to the ground as the lightning faded moments after the creature released her from the electric shock.

Eduardo ran over to Kylie, she lay on the floor, eyes closed, her hair pure white, she looked so lifeless. Eduardo pushed himself down to his knees at Kylie's side, "Kylie?"  
He grabbed her arms firmly, shaking her vigorously in a moment of fear, "wake up, Kylie!"  
Kylie suddenly opened her eyes, staring straight back at Eduardo. She pushed herself up slowly and perched herself on one knee.  
Eduardo sighed with relief, "Oh man, I thought you were toast".

But something was wrong, Kylie said nothing, she stayed there, looking Eduardo in the eyes with a blank stare, Eduardo's smile began to fade as he suspected that something was out of the ordinary.  
Kylie placed her hand slowly on Eduardo's leg, keeping her eyes fixed on his. Eduardo was confused, "huh?"  
Kylie's eyes began to spark with tiny currents of electricity, Eduardo's eyes widened, not knowing what was happening. Kylie's hand released volts of electricity through Eduardo's leg. He threw himself backwards to the ground, screaming. Eduardo instantly turned over, tripping and stumbling to his feet and began to run.

Back at the firehouse day it was the start of the day shift, Roland and Garrett arrive for work in Roland's car. They pulled up into the garage, Roland unbuckled his seatbelt, exiting the Mustang. He looked around as he made his way to the trunk of his car, noticing that the Ecto 1 was not there, "Hmm, Kylie and Eduardo must be out on a call".  
Roland opened the trunk, took Garrett's wheelchair out, sets it next to the car and opens the passenger door.  
Garrett hoisted himself into his wheelchair and closed the car door, "And here we are missing all the fun", he said in his usual macho tone.  
Roland made his way up the stairs, pondering, "Let's go see Egon, find out where they are, we might still be able to assist". Garrett headed for the elevator, giving Roland a thumbs up, "Way ahead of ya!"

Garrett and Roland arrived in the lounge on the second floor, finding Egon testing a PKE metre on Slimer.  
Egon turned to Garrett and Roland, "Glad you're here, Kylie and Eduardo are out on a call, I'll radio Eduardo to see where they are".  
Just as Egon was just about to pick up the radio, Eduardo busted in through the doors, slamming them shut, locking them and keeping his back firmly up against them, panting frantically.  
Garrett smiled at him, "Looks like you've got it under control Eddie!" The door began banging and shaking from the other side, Eduardo screamed and jumped back, keeping clear of the doors.  
Garrett and Roland picked up their proton packs in a hurry, arming themselves, aiming towards the door, readying themselves for whatever was about to bust through.  
Garrett powered up his proton pack and rolled forwards, "What ghouly have you brought home for us today, Eddie?"  
Eduardo kept backing away from the door, "It's Kylie!" shrieked Eduardo.  
The Ghostbusters all lowered their guns, looking slowly towards Eduardo.  
Roland holstered his thrower, folding his arms, "Is it something you said or something you did?"  
Eduardo responded with confusion, "What? No! She's not angry, she's possessed!" Eduardo screamed. "...Or maybe both"

Through the door Kylie's voice could me heard, muffled and soft, "Eduardo..."  
Eduardo didn't know what to say, so he spoke without thinking, "Erm... I'm not here!"  
The rest of the team glanced at Eduardo, hoping he realised how stupid that sounded.  
"Let me in Eduardo", Kylie insisted.  
Eduardo grabbed Roland's proton thrower out of it's holster, aiming it at the door, "Go away!"

The doors suddenly flew open, sending the team flying onto their backs and letting through a powerful gust of wind, the Ghostbusters shielded their eyes while the books tumbled from the shelves and paperwork flew around the room. They looked up to see Kylie floating on her toes, dragging them slowly across the floor with white hair and her eyes sparking with lightning.

Kylie spoke in a ghostly tone, "How bad mannered of you not to let me in".  
She quickly raised her arm to the ceiling, unleashing electricity from her finger tips and setting off the sprinklers. Kylie stared at the Ghostbusters with a demonic smile, water gushing from the sprinklers all around her. Kylie lowered to her knees, moving her hand towards the puddle of water growing across the floor with her fingers lighting up at the ready.

Garrett blasted Kylie with his proton gun, "Don't even think about it!" Garrett held tightly to the trigger, holding Kylie in place.  
Roland extended his arm across Garrett's chest, signalling him to stop, "The ghost isn't coming out! That's enough Garrett, it's not working and we don't want to hurt Kylie!"

Garrett released the trigger and Kylie backed away. She continued to face them as she backed right out of the lounge door, she floated quickly down the stairs and out the main door.  
Garrett pointed towards the lounge door, "After her!"  
Roland and Eduardo ran down the stairs and hurried into Roland's car. Roland reversed fast out of the garage, leaving tyre marks on the side walk as the car skidded over, they traffic halted, narrowly avoiding impact with Roland's Mustang. They chased after Kylie, but struggled to keep up. Roland stopped suddenly as they found themselves at the back end of a traffic jam and Kylie disappeared into the distance.  
Roland slapped his hand firmly onto his steering wheel in frustration, "We lost her!"

Roland turned the car around, heading back towards the firehouse, "By the way Eduardo, where's the Ecto 1?"  
Eduardo sheepishly looked around the car ceiling, "Err... when Kylie got zapped, I left it there and ran back to the firehouse"  
Roland looked at Eduardo in shock, "You - what?"  
Eduardo nervously smiled at Roland, "No problemo, we can go get it right now"

Back in the firehouse, Eduardo parked the Ecto 1 back into the garage and Roland walked in after parking his Mustang outside, giving Eduardo only silence and judgemental looks of disapproval.  
Eduardo tried to break the tension, "I don't know what you're so worked up for man, the car is fine, see?" With that, Eduardo patted the wing mirror, accidentally knocking it clean off, juggling it in him arms and catching it. With his head down he looked up at Roland, knowing he's just made the situation a lot worse.  
Eduardo put the mirror in Roland's hands, "Errm... Here you go"  
Roland stood with the Ecto 1 wing mirror in his hands as the look of horror dawned over his face.

Back in the lounge some short time later, Egon looked through his database for information on the ghosts with Garrett sitting closely and Eduardo slouched on the couch, trying to concentrate.  
Roland walked in, wiping his hands on a rag, looking annoyed. Eduardo smirked at him, testing his mood, "Did you fix it?"  
Roland snapped, "Yes. I fixed it!" Eduardo leaned away, instantly regretting opening his mouth, "Jeez, it was just a joke".

Garrett waved at them both, "Err, hello! In case you guys had forgot, there is a demon that's taken control of Kylie and we need to figure out how to stop it".  
Eduardo gave Garrett a half cocked smile, "How can you tell the difference?"  
Roland folded his arms, glaring at Eduardo, "You're not funny"

Egon swivelled his office chair around to face his team for a moment, "That's enough. I've narrowed the options down to seven entities. Eduardo, as you were there it's up to you to identify it, I'll still need a sample for the best chance of finding out how to separate Kylie from the demon"  
Eduardo looked closely at the screen, "The whole street was lit up like the fourth of July, it was hard to see, but they had spikes on the sides"  
Egon clicked his mouse, pulling up a single image, "Was this the ghost?"

Eduardo leaned in for a closer look, "That's them! That's the ghouly who barbecued Kylie!"  
Egon placed his fingers on his chin in deep thought, "Hmm. We're dealing with another kind of lightning demon"  
Roland reminisced on a previous encounter, "More energy suckers?"  
Egon shook his head once, "No, these lightning demons generate electric energy rather than consume it, they are more intelligent and organised than the energy sucking demons we've encountered before"  
Garrett removed his proton thrower from it's holster at the ready, "Smart won't protect them from me".  
Egon continued, "They require a leader with a human body, which they choose carefully".  
"In this case; Kylie", Roland added.  
Garrett pondered, "But when we zapped Kylie, nothing happened, any ideas Egon?"  
Egon turned away from the monitor, "Afraid not, you'll have to try and get a closer look, see what you can bring back for me to study"

Janine walked into the room, talking bluntly, she's already heard it all, "We have a call from the Broadway area, flying creatures shooting lighting at cars, good luck kids". She turned around and walked back out as quickly as she walked in.  
Garrett looked at Roland and shrugged.

The Ecto 1 arrived on the scene, people were running and screaming, creatures, flying and swooping all around, shooting bolts of lighting between cars.  
Garrett powered up his proton pack and shouted, "Everybody get indoors! The Ghostbusters are here".  
They all began to shoot at the demons, but they were too fast for the Ghsotbusters to keep up, lightning flashing all around them with demons swooping closely over them.  
Roland winced at the lightning flashes, looking away, "I can't see!"  
Eduardo shielded his eyes with his proton thrower extended in front of him, "See? These things are impossible!"  
Garrett aimed carefully at the sky, waiting for one of the creatures to slow down enough for him to blast, "Come on, come on!"

A huge flash lit up the whole street with a blinding light which slowly faded out, everything suddenly went quiet.  
Eduardo looked around, confused, "Are we dead?"  
Roland pointed ahead, "Look!"  
From fading light and smoke, Kylie began to emerge, walking towards the Ghostbusters, but she was wearing a white and pale blue dress with black lace around the bottom. The Ghostbusters gasped as they realised she was walking a few feet above the ground.  
Garrett nudged Eduardo as he looked to Kylie, "Hey, Kylie, you scrub up nicely, don't you agree Eddie?"  
Eduardo fixated his eyes on Kylie and whimpered, "I think she wants to kill me"  
Garrett smiled, "Same as most nights of the week"

Kylie suddenly soared forward, Eduardo screamed and ran. Garrett blasted Kylie before she managed to reach them, Roland took aim and blasted, too. The streams were holding Kylie, but no ghost emerged.  
She screamed and struggled, pulling away from the beams.  
Roland shouted, "We can't hold her, Eduardo, we need your proton beam too!"  
Eduardo just stood there, grasping his proton gun tightly, he couldn't bring himself to do it. He has blasted Kylie when she was possessed before, but they barely knew each other. This was different, she had become more than a colleague, but a valued friend who he cared for more than he would dare to let on.

Garrett was running short of patience, "Eddie! Blast her now!" Kylie struggled free and flew away much faster than they could possibly run, flying over the buildings as they disappeared out of sight.  
Garrett turned to Eduardo, frustrated. "Nice one Eddie", said Garrett with an angered sarcasm.  
The Ghostbusters unloaded their packs and got back into the Ecto 1, they began to head back to the Firehouse when the radio sharply crackled.  
It was Egon, "Ghostbusters, we have another call, disturbances in the scrapyard on the west side"

Garrett sighed, "Let me guess, lightning storm, flying demons, demonic goth chick terrorising lives?"  
Eduardo glared at Garrett, "Hey, that's Kylie you're talking about".  
Garrett smirked, "Woah, I'm sorry, man. Didn't mean to insult your girlfriend".  
Eduardo sat back in a huffy mood, "Shut up roller boy".  
Egon continued, "I'm still here and yes it seems as though you are correct".  
Roland stepped on the gas, "On our way, Egon".

The Ghostbusters arrived at the scrapyard, the lightning demons were circling the yard, charging up bits of metal with electricity and throwing them across the site.  
They all exited the car in the gateway, Garrett raced ahead of his team mates just to be the first on the scene, "Guess who's just joined the party, your worst nightmare", boasted Garrett as he loaded up his proton gun. Roland and Eduardo looked at each other, rolling their eyes while they walked behind, carrying their proton throwers.

Garrett unleashed the first proton stream, missing by a long shot. Eduardo and Roland aimed and fired in short bursts as they missed every creature.  
Eduardo became frustrated, "This is pointless, they're too fast!"  
Garrett kept tirelessly firing around, "Just keep blasting!"  
Roland stopped his proton beam, "I have to agree with Eduardo here Garrett, we haven't been able to hit a single one!"  
Kylie emerged from the back of the junk yard, floating forward with her hair blowing upwards, her fingers tensed in a clawing position and lightning sparks zapping from all over her body, she glanced down at her friends, "You just don't learn".  
Garrett pointed his proton gun at Kylie, "Oh but we do".

He blasted at Kylie, but she flew out of the way  
Eduardo lowered his weapon, "She's fast".  
Kylie lowered behind them, "Stay out of my way or you'll be sorry".  
Garrett smirked and aimed at her, "Ooh that sounds like a threat".

"Err... Garrett" says Eduardo, not wanting Garrett to antagonise Kylie. She zapped a lightning bolt in their direction, they screamed and dodged out of the way, landing on the ground, shielding their heads.  
Roland scowled, "Nice one, Garrett".  
Garrett glared back at Roland then moved quickly towards Kylie, "Is that the best you've got?"  
"For Pete's sake Garrett!" Roland snapped.

Kylie moved closer and Garrett blasted her again, but she dodged. She backed slowly away from them. Garrett smiled, "see?" Kylie came back with an old motorbike, throwing it at Garrett and knocking him over.

Garrett screamed then pushed himself up, "Well, that didn't go to plan".  
Eduardo sat up, rubbing his head, "You don't say".  
Kylie floated towards Eduardo and Roland with her eyes glowing with electricity and wind blowing all around her. She moved slowly towards the ground until she was walking on concrete.

Eduardo stood up and stepped forward looking suddenly serious, "Kylie! It's Eduardo!"  
Kylie growled, "Eduardo"  
Eduardo shouted courageously to Kylie, trying to get through to her, "I know you're in there, Kylie!"  
Eduardo began to get nervous, sweating and shaking as Kylie stared blankly at him, though he gritted his teeth for a moment and continued, "Erm.. We - need you back!"

Kylie laughed demoniacally and walked up to him with sparks surrounding her hand as she moved it towards him with the ultimate threat.  
Eduardo was terrified, sweating more and more. Kylie moved closer then suddenly stopped, her hand shaking as it was just inches away from his face, she pulled herself back in an obvious struggle and flew away while she could.  
Garrett wheeled up to Eduardo, "That was weird".  
Roland approached, dusting himself off, "It's like she heard you and she managed to stop herself".  
Eduardo stared into the distance where Kylie disappeared without saying a word.

Back at the Firehouse, the Ghostbusters lounged around, feeling beat.  
Roland rubbed his head in thought, "I don't know what else we can do, even if we did manage to hold Kylie in the proton beam, what next? We couldn't just keep her there".  
Egon placed a book down on the coffee table, "She has ectoplasmic properties, otherwise the streams wouldn't of held her as long as they did, but there must be some way of separating her body from the entity".  
Garrett was feeling the frustration as he slammed his fist down onto his thigh, "We need to figure something out soon, we're down one Ghostbuster and she's electrocuting the city!"  
Egon walked towards the door, "Until we get another call informing us of her whereabouts I suggest you all get some rest, this may be a long chase", said Egon in his calming voice that always neutralised the team's fears.

Eduardo spread out on the couch, nudging Roland with his leg as a hint to get up. Roland stood and moved to the armchair by the window, "Guess I'm sleeping here then".  
Garrett moved himself from his wheelchair to the other armchair.  
They all watched some TV with the lights dimmed and one by one they all began to drift off.

Eduardo slightly opened his eyes and sees a familiar silhouette sitting on the coffee table in front of him, unfortunately Eduardo's brain was still mostly asleep, he mumbles while he turns onto his back with his eyes closed, "Kylie, move out the way of the TV".  
As Eduardo's brain caught up to the situation he sat up quickly, "Huh? Guys, wake up!"  
Roland awoke, startled, "Wha... what is it?"  
Eduardo sat up, "Kylie! She was sitting right there!"  
Garrett leaned forward to mock him, "You sure you weren't just dreaming about her Eddie?"  
Eduardo glared, "Yeah right".

Roland looked over the back of the sofa as he stood up and there was Kylie standing at the back of the room, "Eduardo's right! There's Kylie!"  
Garrett shifted himself back into his wheelchair and arms himself. Kylie took one step closer and flying demons arose from the floor into sight.  
Kylie rushed towards the other 3 Ghostbusters and they all blasted her just before she managed to reach them.

Garrett holds Kylie in a steady stream, "We've got her!"  
Kylie threw a bolt of lightning, throwing Garrett against the back wall, his chair fell onto it's side and he rubbed his shoulder, "I really need to start putting the brakes on this thing"  
Kylie floated towards Garrett, but Roland blasted her just before she was about to lay her sparking hands on him.

Kylie turned around to face Roland and Eduardo, raising her arms in the air, summoning the flying demons who started surrounding her. Her back was facing towards Garrett, he looked up at her, there was a fleshy, blue lump protruding from Kylie's upper back, moving around like it had a life of it's own, "I've got it!" shouted Garrett as he took aim for it.

Garrett pulled the trigger from his army-crawl position on the floor. Kylie let out a screech in stereo as if she had two voices, she began to writhe, trying to thrust away from the proton stream.  
Garrett kept the stream aimed carefully and held on, "It's on her back, I've got a hold of it!"  
Roland and Eduardo continued blasting at the lighting demons as best they can, but they were too fast.  
Roland released his trigger, "Of course, it's possessing her externally and we've only been blasting her from the front, we've just been hitting Kylie!"  
"Man is she gonna be ticked", Eduardo dryly pointed out.  
Egon ran into the lounge, "What's all the commotion?"  
Eduardo kept trying to blast at the demons to keep them at bay, "We're a little busy here Egon!"  
Roland shouted over the noise, "Garrett has the creature in his beam, if we can get Kylie in our's we can pull her this way and separate the two!"

Roland and Eduardo blasted Kylie one more time to pull her from the creature.  
Kylie screamed louder as the creature seemed to slowly tear from her body, she slumped to the floor, unconscious.  
The ghost squirmed in Garrett's proton beam, Eduardo blasted the ghost too, pulling it in towards them.

Roland grabbed the ghost trap from the table, ran back towards to the demon, dodging being hit by it's minions which were swiftly flying at him. Roland aimed the ghost trap at the demon and tapped the button to open it in his hands, holding it up high and walking closer, the trap beam fixed a hold on the ghost. Eduardo and Garrett ceased their proton streams as the ghost disappeared into the trap.  
They turned around to see the lightning demons hovering, the Ghostbusters screamed as the ghosts opened their jaws and swiftly charged for them. The team shielded their faces and the demons sizzled and disappeared in mid-flight.

They all sighed with relief.  
Egon took the ghost trap from Roland, "Nicely done Ghostbusters".  
Kylie began to waken and slowly sat up groaning, she went to rub her head and sent a spark of static electricity through her hair, "OW! What the...?"

Kylie's hair was still white, the other Ghostbusters just stared at her blankly, not knowing what to say or do.  
Garrett whispered to the other guys, "Don't say a word..."  
Kylie looked down, shocked at what she was wearing, "Who's dress is this?"  
Roland awkwardly rubbed the back of his neck, "Erm..."  
"Did someone undress me?!" She shouted, beginning to get angry.  
Garrett looked away sheepishly, "No..."

Kylie stormed into the bathroom, the guys just stood there in silence feeling awkward until they wince at the sound of Kylie screaming. She ran from the bathroom even more annoyed and confused, "WHAT HAPPENED TO MY HAIR?"  
Egon tried to explain, "The lightning demons you challenged earlier made you their leader..." Eduardo interrupted Egon with a hard nudge from his elbow, "I'd wait for her to calm down first if I were you".  
Kylie got increasingly frustrated with the lack of explanations, "Does anybody wanna tell me what's going on here?" Egon approached Kylie and looked closely at her hair, "Hmmm, it's only white down to the roots, it'll grow back"

Kylie looked around, hoping that somebody would explain, but nothing, "UURGHH!"  
She stormed out of the room.  
Eduardo paced forward slightly, trying to decide if it would be a regrettable choice to go after her, "Where you going?"  
Kylie shouted up as she was already half way down the stairs, "To get some hair dye!"


End file.
